<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瞳耀】与暗恋对象被锁在小黑屋该怎么办？ by a80115a80115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918556">【瞳耀】与暗恋对象被锁在小黑屋该怎么办？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a80115a80115/pseuds/a80115a80115'>a80115a80115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sci谜案集 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a80115a80115/pseuds/a80115a80115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　两 週 年 快 乐<br/>　　双向暗恋 我流ABO<br/>　　PWP<br/>　　梗源：TRPG→不●●就出不去的房间←<br/>　　预警：口/颜射/DT/镜面/吞精</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瞳耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瞳耀】与暗恋对象被锁在小黑屋该怎么办？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「所以……」他很快地冷静下来，脑子似乎接受了现在的状况：「所以我们因为不明原因被困在这个房间，然后——出去的条件目前还不明。」</p><p>　　「呃，对。」</p><p>　　展耀思考半晌：「小白，你觉得我们被送到孤岛可能性多大。」</p><p>　　「哼。」</p><p>　　「要被真的送去，你就该担心等等出现童谣与小战士了（*1）。」</p><p>　　「那也要有东西能噎死我（*2）。」</p><p>　　不错，竹马看起来还有心情跟他开玩笑；虽然讲出口的话一点都不符合唯物主义者的思维逻辑，所以白长官甚至有那麽一点怀疑，心理学家是否被吓傻了。　　<br/>　<br/>　　「不过这状况跟孤岛似乎差不了多少。」</p><p>　　白羽瞳手指敲敲玻璃，从指节传来沉闷声响，分神出来回复展耀，一双手还在摸索哪儿能找到间隙。他们后方是深蓝缎面KING SIZE的豪华床铺，左侧摆放着木质书桌，天花板上悬挂水晶吊灯。　　<br/>　　　　<br/>　　展耀笑了声。 如果不是他跟白羽瞳两人现在被锁在房间裡面出不去，那麽这裡确实会是一个绝佳休憩场所——当然大前提是周围没有四面环绕的镜子，地板看不出自己的倒影。</p><p>　　「你都翻过了？真没有出去的办法？」<br/>　　「没有。」</p><p>　　「啧，也没有钥匙。」白羽瞳似乎怕他不相信：「书桌夹层，床头柜，衣橱——能搜的地方我全都搜过，镜子砸过也踹了，纹丝不动，上面连个裂痕都弄不出来。」</p><p>　　白羽瞳又继续跟镜子搏斗。展耀收回视线，白羽瞳的能力他是知道的，要说没有那大概就是真的没有，展耀倒是毫不在意地坐在床上，他现在就想知道谁这麽无聊，还专程把他跟白羽瞳绑来——当然，要是他知道了真凶究竟是谁，大概会气得牙痒痒，嘴里嚷嚷那老狐狸又干这种无聊事。</p><p>　　『叮。』</p><p>　　提示音响起，来源是天花板牆角角落屏幕，展耀抬头，现在上方出现了一行工工整整的黑字，标准的新细明体，看不出所以然来。<br/>　　　　　<br/>　　『不●●就无法出去的房间。』</p><p>　　『参与玩家：白羽瞳×展耀——请做好准备，游戏十分钟后开始。』　　<br/>　　<br/>　　「……这是什麽？」</p><p>　　字逐渐淡去，换成下一行：『一个小游戏。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「……如果不照做呢？」</p><p>　　『请不要为难系统。』　　<br/>　　　　<br/>　　看来似乎能听见我们的话。</p><p>　　心理学家在脑袋裡快速过滤主谋，却一时猜不出是谁。</p><p>　　他自心底觉得这事太过于荒唐——超出了人类应有的认知——但无论如何事情已经發生了，且他们都不是坐以待毙的性格，那麽现在也只剩下一条路能走。</p><p>　　答案其实很明显，可是谁在这种情况下还有心情——就算对象是暗恋已久的Alpha那也是一样的；再说倘若白羽瞳不喜欢他，或是有其他心仪的Omega——</p><p>　　他眨眨眼，决定不继续往下细想。</p><p>　　当局者迷，旁观者清。心思细腻的人在脑袋模拟了一百种情况，却似乎漏算……亦或是说不曾思考过，他暗恋的Alpha其实也喜欢他的这个可能性。</p><p>　　虽然这话听起来有点矫情，还纯情的不可思议，可是他仍然想要在两情相悦的条件下跟白羽瞳發生关系，而不是像现在这种半强迫式的尴尬情况。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　「怎么搞的……连话都讲得不清不楚，」白羽瞳站在他的身后，神情侷促，他少见地带着紧张与焦躁，下意识地摸了摸耳钉：「猫儿……你要不愿意的话，你知道我不会标记你的。」</p><p>　　「如果你不想……只做做样子应该也行。」</p><p>　　白羽瞳打断了展耀的思考。</p><p>　　「白羽瞳。」一扫刚刚的犹豫，「你是不是真傻？」猫突然回头去注视老鼠，他推了白羽瞳一把，两人双双摔在柔软床铺上面，重量压出凹陷，展耀跨在他的身上，语带不满地嘟囔。　<br/>　　　<br/>　　喜欢的人就在眼前，第一反应却先预设了自己不愿意。</p><p>　　「……谁说我只想跟你做个样子？」</p><p>　　「……展耀？」后者被他弄得發愣，明明刚刚还在犹豫，也不知怎地听完白羽瞳这句话感觉全身心火似乎都燃烧起来了一样。</p><p>　　「白羽瞳——」</p><p>　　他深提一口气，眼角不免有些發酸，像下一秒泪水就要落下，十指交扣的指尖带着几不可闻的轻微颤抖，猫唇张张合合，明眸星月交辉，澄澈干净。</p><p>　　「小白，标记我。」</p><p>　　有些爱意一旦获得了宣洩口，就像流水洩洪来势激烈凶猛，一股脑儿地向着破口倾巢而出，难以收拾。</p><p>　　——如同夏夜花火，绚烂盛放。</p><p>　　＊</p><p>　　「交给我。」　<br/>　<br/>　　白羽瞳蓦地反应过来展耀的言下之意。<br/>　　沉稳声音响起，像扩香挥發朝四方發散，渗透体内细胞，起到一定的安神作用。心理作用也好，本能反应也罢，那瞬间展耀發现本来盘踞心头的不安忽然如雾被风吹散一般，世界清晰。<br/>　　烈酒逐渐浸透周身空气，粗糙舌苔擦过皮肤表面。白长官低下头去咬他副组长后颈腺体，鼻尖萦绕展耀的薄荷味道，满意地听见他喉咙间挤出的闷哼声与细微颤抖。　<br/>　<br/>　　布料摩擦迴盪耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，白羽瞳从后方绕过去，缓慢地脱掉展耀的衣服，奶白色的细嫩皮肤曝光在他视野内。<br/>　　结茧的宽大手掌探入西装裤内部，隔着内裤搓揉臀肉，低鸣微弱的呜咽从嘴唇裡漏出来，带着足以让白羽瞳融化的软糯，最终跟甜香混合在一起。</p><p>　　「嗯……」</p><p>　　猫咪明显地感觉到那根凶猛肉刃就抵在自己的臀缝磨蹭，热烫温度恍如火焰焚烧。同时他也不争气地發现从自己的穴心深处争先恐后地流出了一地的水，正在逐渐濡溼他的裤子。</p><p>　　「猫儿，你發情了。」</p><p>　　白羽瞳毫无疑问接收到了这个讯号，他心下一喜，没忍住地就想去逗弄那只脸皮薄的猫。</p><p>　　「那种事情——」</p><p>　　那种事情不用白羽瞳来讲他也明白。</p><p>　　诱导發情……展耀咬着下唇，任由后者啄吻他通红的耳尖，他比白羽瞳还明白单单四个字代表着何意。后者将耳垂含在嘴裡揉弄舔舐，不出意外地看到猫咪眼帘紧闭，表情盛满慌张无措。<br/>　<br/>　　「小白……真没人？」<br/>　　「没人。」</p><p>　　「你觉得有没有可能——」展耀眯起双眼，这样能够做到让他们毫无戒心，怕不是也只有熟人了。虽然不太想承认，但事实就是——要绑架他很容易，但绑架白羽瞳那就一点都不容易了。</p><p>　　「怎麽，你觉得有熟人犯案的可能性？」白羽瞳挑眉：「啧，单说SCI那几个，我可不觉得他们有这个胆量来掳人，不过我猜出主意的人是大小丁，这事大姐八成有参与。」</p><p>　　「这麽笃定啊？」</p><p>　　「呃。」白羽瞳语塞：「我当初被姐识破喜欢你的时候……」接着心一横：「她——那时候直接让我把你绑回家……姐还说要是没绑成，她就没我这弟弟了。」</p><p>　　可以，他抽抽嘴角，确实是白磬堂的风格。</p><p>　　「总之剩下的问题等我们出去再问问不就得了……猫儿。」白羽瞳贴在他颈肩嗅闻，现在的展耀身上满溢薄荷清甜气味，他的手掌搓揉着猫咪乳肉，时不时地拉扯奶尖：「你好好闻。」</p><p>　　「你说说如果我给你揉一揉，等等会不会涨奶？」<br/>　　「靠——白羽瞳你闭嘴……」<br/>　　「不揉揉怎麽知道，是不是？」</p><p>　　「你……啊——」展耀声音蓦地拔高：「嗯……没有奶……啊……」</p><p>　　「说起来不是说揉一揉胸部会变大？」</p><p>　　「……那难道你的胸是我揉出来的吗？」这傢伙骚话怎麽这麽多——展耀濒临爆發，猫爪伺候随时准备挠人。</p><p>　　白羽瞳：……</p><p>　　怎麽在这种情况也丝毫不改伶牙俐齿的本性。<br/>　<br/>　　「你到底是去哪裡……啊……」</p><p>　　展耀简直无法理解——到底都是在哪裡看了这些奇奇怪怪的话——顾不得暗恋将要转成明恋，初夜就要送给死耗子，现在给他针线他就能把白羽瞳的嘴巴缝上。</p><p>　　「上次蒋翎上班偷看，我没收了一箱……那还真是，裡面什麽奇怪的东西都有，你知道裡面还有一本就叫冷酷警察俏猫咪。」</p><p>　　「我一听不得了，那不就是你吗。」</p><p>　　什麽三俗名字，展耀听闻，那七个字在脑海构成画面，被白羽瞳捧着烂俗言情小说认真观察的样子戳到笑穴，他咬着下唇只怕自己走漏风声。</p><p>　　「看来展博士还有心思跟我拌嘴，不错啊。那既然我们已经知悉怎麽出去，接下来也该来办正事了；是不是猫儿？」</p><p>　　展耀向他翻了个白眼，心下明白他就没一句正经话；不过有件事白羽瞳倒是没有说错——确实得感谢这个意外，给了他们一个能够互通心意的机会。　<br/>　<br/>　　＊<br/>　<br/>　　「睁开眼睛看看？」<br/>　<br/>　　「……不要。」死都不会睁开的。</p><p>　　怎麽就不睁开，他的猫多好看——白羽瞳惋惜地想。</p><p>　　小猫咪大概不知道自己是多少Alpha垂涎觊觎的对象。</p><p>　　白羽瞳平常其实不太逛警局论坛，不过某次路过马韩电脑，碰巧看过这样一个帖子。</p><p>　　那会儿大家在推举局裡最好看的Omega是谁，讨论进行的如火如荼——而展耀当之无愧地得到了上下一致认同，毕竟没有人能抵挡他包复在深色西装裤下挺翘漂亮的臀部跟笔直修长的腿，偶尔脱下西装外套时若隐若现的漂亮柳腰，不禁样貌完美，办事能力还强。</p><p>　　展耀哪裡都好，就是身边那尊门神一样的醋王竹马十分不友善。<br/>　　想撸猫？门都没有——于是醋王竹马滥用职权，转头就让蒋翎把那碍眼的帖子给封了，美其名曰上班不要摸鱼，实际上消灭潜在偷猫用户。</p><p>　　×　<br/>　<br/>　　现在那双长腿紧紧地夹着精壮的腰肢，承受身上Alpha给予他的粗鲁撞击，同言语也剥落成零散碎片，淫靡液体从臀缝沿大腿内侧泊泊流下，床单与股间泥泞不堪。</p><p>　　白雪与麦色交织，举手投足都满佈情色意味。　　<br/>　　他吞吞口水，喉结跟着颤动。</p><p>　　猫咪舒服地捲缩脚趾，任由慾望拖着脑袋载浮载沉。白羽瞳的唇瓣在面前开开合合，展耀却无心去听竹马说了什麽，被烧成浆煳的脑袋满心都只剩下后者唇间那颗漂亮唇珠。</p><p>　　反正大概也不是什麽多重要的话，他心不在焉地想。<br/>　　<br/>　　猫伸出手一把拉过老鼠的领子，对着珠子便是一通吮咬，满溢彆扭撒娇。白羽瞳漏了一声笑，搂着猫咪的腰缓慢安抚，心下瞭然地接过主动权，舌头撬开皓齿顺势鑽进去，与其交缠牵出暧昧不明的水声。</p><p>　　「猫儿——」镜子映射出床上荒诞画面，白长官神色镇定，低下头捧着心理学家的脸，唇贴唇交换了一个黏腻湿热的吻。</p><p>　　Alpha的信息素一向是Omega最好的抑制剂，更不用说展耀面前的人是白羽瞳，是他能够全身心信任交付的对象。</p><p>　　意乱情迷间，世界只剩你。</p><p>　　＊</p><p>　　展耀的口活技术说不上好。</p><p>　　更准确来讲的话，简直能说是烂到一个有剩的地步。没办法，那确实不能怪他，娇生惯养的猫打生来没做过这种事。</p><p>　　「你能不能行啊，猫儿。」白羽瞳宠溺无奈地喊要真不会那就别勉强了，这种事他来做就行。</p><p>　　「唔……谁说我不行！」展耀不依，他低垂双眼，先是用脸颊磨蹭肉棒，再含着睾丸缓慢地舔，沿柱身边缘用舌尖描绘，细细舔过冠状沟。粗硬的肉刃把脸颊顶出一个圆弧，猫咪动作笨拙但小心翼翼地收起牙齿，舌尖在马眼处打转，像初生婴儿吸吮奶瓶。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　腮帮子發酸。</p><p>　　他没由来地有些委屈，对于Alpha没事为什麽生得这麽大心生埋怨。展耀做不到完全把性器吃进去，光是只吞了一半就感觉快要卡进喉咙裡面，惹得他无端反胃。</p><p>　　指尖蹭过他额角，在髮梢末端安抚性地搓了搓。被白羽瞳安抚性质一样的动作鼓励，展耀更加卖力地吸吮眼前粗长狰狞的性器，试图吃进去更多。</p><p>　　白羽瞳摸着家猫的头一边调整自己的动作，好让他不那麽难受，却没料到展耀趁他不注意先是舔了一舔前端再用力一吸，只花瞬间时间白羽瞳便头皮發麻，精关失守，把肉棒抽出后有些漏在嘴裡，展耀仰着头，将牛奶吞了下去，猫舌伸出来在薄唇上舔了舔。</p><p>　　「是不是有点快啊，小白？」</p><p>　　他狡狯地对白羽瞳露出恶作剧笑意。　<br/>　<br/>　　猫咪抿唇，精液全数溅在他的脸上，像烟花一样炸开，浪荡又色情。舌尖舔了舔嘴角残留的奶渍，一股脑儿咸腥苦味。喷溅上去的白色光点化成流星从乌黑眼睫滴落，缓慢流淌沾染双颊。</p><p>　　白羽瞳瞳孔微缩，毫不意外地發现他刚刚疲软下去的性器，因为眼前香豔热辣的画面又勃起了——不，他给自己辩驳，爱人当前，只要是个男人都无法忍耐这样的画面。</p><p>　　「等等……」<br/>　　「啊、白……白羽瞳……」</p><p>　　「我们去镜子前面做。」然后我就会让你知道快不快，白长官温柔地对心理学家吐露恶魔的低语，字句之间满是蛊惑。</p><p>　　「我不……唔嗯、在床上做……啊……」</p><p>　　残暴跟温柔是可以同时出现在一个人身上的。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像白羽瞳动作粗鲁，但嗓音依然十足耐心。白长官连哄带骗地将他的猫抱起，他现在倒是不怎麽讲究怜香惜玉了。每走动一步展耀就随着他的顶弄上下颠簸，龟头次次擦过前列腺，再深一点好像就要插入小缝之中，像整个人都被肏开，逐渐化成春泥。</p><p>　　「羽瞳……」</p><p>　　「怎麽，我们小猫咪现在知道要撒娇了？」</p><p>　　白羽瞳漫不经心地回复展耀，轻轻动一下对展耀来说都是折磨，更不用说一而再再而三地变换角度戳刺敏感点，涨成紫红的肉棒用力地插进又抽出，囊袋撞击穴口带出白色飞沫，粉嫩肉穴被肏得红肿，猫可怜兮兮地忍耐呻吟。<br/>　<br/>　　玩脱了，白羽瞳明显铁了心。</p><p>　　「小白、我……呃……好冰……」背贴上镜子，冰凉触感使他打了一个寒颤。身上除了被汗水浸湿的白色衬衫之外什麽都没剩下，地板散落刚刚被对方亲手脱下的衣服，现在正像瘪掉的咸菜乾，等会还能不能穿出去已经成为未知数。</p><p>　　×</p><p>　　展耀迷糊地看着镜中的自己。</p><p>　　一切彷佛被放慢动作，缓慢地折磨他的视觉，就好像大脑之中有声音在告诉他，你本来就该是这个样子。</p><p>　　不——他眯起眼睛，哼哼唧唧地掉泪，甩头想把那声音驱赶出去，实在不想承认镜子裡面被白羽瞳肏得双眼失神迷茫、大脑一团溷乱、臀缝跟小穴全都被淫液浸染、字句吐出只剩胡乱呻吟的人是他本人——但除了他以外又会有谁呢，根本不会有别人，也不可能会。</p><p>　　「猫儿你看看……你是不是真的胀奶了？」白羽瞳哑着嗓音吻他侧颈，那双平常沉稳端枪的手现在正在揉弄胸口，薄茧磨擦奶尖，彷佛微小电流通过全身，噬心痲痒。双腿被打到最开，吻痕与指痕同点点星火灼烧肌肤。</p><p>　　「好像还能闻到奶香。」白羽瞳叼着他胸前两点玩弄舔舐，把那个小地方吸得啧啧作响，另一边指头抠弄奶尖，捏住搓揉，很快两边都变得红肿，在白羽瞳的玩弄之下挺立充血。</p><p>　　「……唔呜……」展耀胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，好像被白羽瞳讲一讲他就真的会产奶似的，红着双眼委屈地看向饲主，语带呜咽：「那……那你帮我揉揉……」</p><p>　　「……操。」你祖宗就是你祖宗。</p><p>　　白羽瞳倒吸一口气忍不住爆粗，太可爱了，简直要命，何止帮你揉揉，只要一声令下命给你也没问题。他一双手就着小猫胸膛，将乳肉抓在手裡搓揉，惹来展耀小声哼哼，直到胸部染上娇艳漂亮的粉红色为止。</p><p>　　插在肉穴裡的阴茎也因为撩人不自知的猫祖宗简单一句话又生生胀了一大圈，惹得猫咪呻吟不断，连连伸出手来捶着他，抱怨怎麽又变大了。</p><p>　　白羽瞳哑然失笑，说那还不是被你刺激的。</p><p>　　清冷层层剥落，只留下最原始赤裸裸的慾望。展耀平日裡的温文尔雅荡然无存，正值狂风骤雨中心的Omega满心只想被喜欢的Alpha狠狠地填满，再用力地碾敏感点，由内而外，除此之外不做他想，无法思考。</p><p>　　「小白……哈啊、唔……」</p><p>　　无处可逃。</p><p>　　这种逐渐丧失自我吞噬理智的慾望让他打从心底恐惧，哪裡都是疯狂的，全都是，四处散落的衣服，折射的镜子，地上一滩一滩难以启齿的淫液，还有被玩弄得乱七八糟失神茫然的自己。<br/>　　从被锁在这房间的那一刻开始，全都荒诞得不可思议。</p><p>　　他试图合拢双腿，猫想将自己缩起来，无论看向何方，镜子都使他无所遁形，彷佛整个人在白羽瞳面前就是赤裸的。但猎食者不会给他躲藏的机会，他要把猎物吃拆入腹，直到揉进骨髓融为一体。</p><p>　　「不要躲。」白羽瞳察觉到他试图逃跑的意图，将他压在牆上，抓着那双腿分开固定在自己两侧，接连而来的是更加凶猛的肏干，嘴巴依然不停歇地在往外吐荤话。</p><p>　　「我突然想到……小猫咪似乎不能喝牛奶？」<br/>　　「啊、又……又不是……嗯、啊……真猫……小白……」<br/>　　「怎麽不是真猫，你看，明明是啊。」白羽瞳在他耳边说荤话：「就是被我肏到發情的小母猫，是不是，猫儿。」</p><p>　　「不……嗯——是……」<br/>　　「听话的猫咪才有奖励……到底是不是？」<br/>　　「噫啊——是、你……你……轻点……」</p><p>　　「哪能轻点，我看你挺喜欢的……这就射进去餵饱你，我会把你灌得满满的，肏到你怀孕……给我生一窝猫崽。」白羽瞳的鼻息撒在他耳侧，龟头前端擦过前列腺，他又一次重重碾过敏感点，满意地听见展耀无声的尖叫。</p><p>　　「好不好，猫儿？」饲主咬着他的腺体，动作没停地粗暴的干他，猫咪张了张唇，再开口的时候声音已经哭哑了，猫爪子在镜子边上挠挠，他满脸泪痕：「好，射……射进来……小白、嗯啊……都给我……全都射进来——」</p><p>　　「好，要接好。」</p><p>　　「顶到……顶到了……啊——要……不行、要坏掉……」在展耀逐渐拔高的声音裡，他最终将精液一滴不剩地全部送进了生殖腔内，猫咪白眼微翻，爽得腿根直直颤抖，白羽瞳射满他甬道的瞬间，终于迎来高潮。</p><p>　　——而浸淫在情慾两个人都没有注意到，本来暗藏的门悄然无声地开启了。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>